A fresh new love
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler and Monica have never met until one night on the street. How can Chandler juggle a girlfriend and a child he doesn't know how to take care of?
1. cold and wet night

**Here is a new story for you**

Chandler looked down at the beautiful nine year old niece. He just put her to bed after the long day they had. He had a brother named Derek that was 2 years older than him. Derek and his wife Hailey kept getting into trouble over and over again. Chandler didn't want his niece to go to foster care. So he took her in. The two of them were really close. He couldn't imagine her living with anyone else.

"Good night Kiley." He whispered and kissed her forehead. He walked out into the living room of his apartment and saw Phoebe. "Thanks for coming. I'll be right back." He realized he had no food. With him being a bachelor, he just ate out a lot. Now that he had a child to take care of, he had to have food in the house. Phoebe agreed to sit with Kiley so he could go to the store.

Phoebe smiled. "It's no problem."

Chandler hurried down to the store. When he came out with his groceries, he saw a woman standing with her car hood open. She was beautiful. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before. It was a wet and cold night. It had just finished raining moments ago.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, coming up to her. Not to close though, he didn't want to scare her.

She looked up at him. "My car won't start and I can't figure it out."

He gave her a small smile. "I'll help you." He sat his groceries on the curb and went over to her. After checking some things, he realized the problem was small and he fixed it.

"Thank you so much." She shook his hand. "My name is Monica."

He smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chandler." He said then picked up his groceries

"Do you need a ride home Chandler?" She asked. She noticed there were no cars near so he must have walked.

"Uh no thank you. I just live up the street." He smiled once more before walking away.

"Did you get her number?" Phoebe asked.

Chandler sighed. "I forgot to get it." He said as he put groceries away.

Monica and her friend Rachel were having the same conversation.

"I can't believe I forgot to give him my number." She said and sat down on the couch.

"Maybe you'll see him again." Rachel said hopefully.

Monica nodded. "I hope so." She thought he was so sweet and handsome even though she barely knew him.

"Was he cute?" Rachel asked.

Monica nodded. "Very."

Rachel smiled. "This will be good for you. You haven't dated anyone since you and Pete got divorced." It had been a year since her divorce.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to rush into anything." She admitted.

"I know that." Rachel said. "I just want you to be happy."

Monica smiled. "I know."


	2. two weeks later

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

It had been two weeks since Monica and Chandler met each other. Now Chandler just got his niece Kiley from her first day at her new school.

"I have some news." Chandler said as they walked down the street.

Kiley held onto her uncles' hand and smiled up at him with her crystal blue eyes. "What is it?"

"I signed the papers today to adopt you." He smiled.

Kiley stopped walking and looked at Chandler. "Does this mean I'll never see my parents again?"

"Well I don't know Kiley." He said sadly. He felt bad for her. Here she was nine years old and both of her parents were in jail. He bent down in front of her. "I love you Kiley. I know you miss your parents but right now you have me."

Kiley nodded and hugged him.

When they pulled away, Chandler grabbed her hand and once again started walking home.

"Are you hungry?" Chandler asked when they reached the apartment.

Kiley nodded eagerly. "Oh yes."

Everything Chandler tried making Kiley for lunch, he burned it. After a couple times of trying, Kiley suggested they just go out to eat.

"Good idea." He helped her put her coat on and they left.

They were walking around trying to find a decent place to eat. "How about this place?" Chandler asked pointing to a fancy looking restaurant.

"Ok." She smiled and they walked in. The place had a lot of people in it. The hostess seated them. Chandler couldn't believe who was at the very next table looking over her menu."

"Monica?" He asked surprised to see her.

She looked up from her menu. "What a surprise." She got up and hugged him.

They were both surprised to run into one another.

"Who is this?" She asked smiling at Kiley.

Chandler put his arm around Kiley. "This is my niece Kiley."

Kiley waved shyly at Monica.

Chandler got a couple of quarters from his pocket. "Here go over there and get yourself a toy."

Kiley eagerly went.

Chandler smiled. "I just started the custody process. Her parents are both in jail."

Monica smiled sympathetically. "You seem to be doing a great job with her."

Chandler shook his head. "I'm horrible at it. I keep messing up everything I try to cook. I can't do her hair. I'm horrible at clothes shopping. I've had her for two weeks."

Monica put her hand on his shoulder. "Relax it's only been two weeks. You're still learning."

Chandler smiled at Monica. "Thank you."

She got a pen and piece of paper. She wrote down her number and handed it to him. "Call me sometime."

Chandler put her number in his pocket. "I will."

Kiley came back to the table. "Look Uncle Chandler, I got a bouncy ball."

Chandler took the small ball from her. "Ok, you can play with it at home."

Kiley didn't argue, she sat down next to him. Monica smiled as she watched the two of them. If she didn't know any better, she would think Kiley was his daughter. He was such a natural.


	3. The date

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Do any of you watch Cougar town? It comes back on Tuesday night and I am so excited. I really can't wait for the episode when Matthew Perry is on there.**

Chandler and Kiley walked into their apartment after Chandler left work early to get her from school. He walked with her into her room and tucked her into bed. Then he handed her, her favorite stuffed animal.

"Can I have some medicine Uncle Chandler?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." He said, not knowing what to give her. He smiled at her and walked to where the medicine was in the bathroom. He searched through the medicine cabinet, trying to find something for Kiley's cold. Not finding anything, he text Phoebe and asked her to pick up something. He knew nothing about children's medicine.

A couple minutes later, she walked in the door. "Ok Chandler, just give her 1 teaspoon every 4 hours. If you need anything else just call and ask."

Chandler nodded. "Ok thank you." He walked into Kiley's room and gave her some.

"Are you still going out with Monica tonight?" Kiley asked.

"Oh I forgot that was tonight. I'm going to cancel since you're sick." He said.

Kiley frowned. "I'm sorry Uncle Chandler.

"Honey its ok. This isn't your fault. I can just go out with her another night." He told her.

She nodded. "Ok."

He went out in the living room and called her.

"I'm so sorry. I had to get Kiley out of school early because she's sick. Can we reschedule?" He asked, feeling bad about it. He really wanted to go out with her.

"Aw I hope she feels better. It's no problem though. We can reschedule." She said.

Chandler smiled. "Great, thank you."

"Who was that?" Rachel asked when Monica got off the phone.

"He had to cancel. His niece I told you about is sick."

Rachel patted her back. "Don't worry you and I will have a girl's night."

A couple days later, Chandler called Monica once Kiley was better. He asked her out to dinner.

"I had a great time." Monica smiled, after they went out to dinner.

He gave her hand a little squeeze. "I did too. So what do you do for a living?"

She got her hair out of her face from the wind. "I have my own wedding dress line. What about you?"

"Wow that's awesome. I write children's books." He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "That's great." She stopped walking and he turned to her. "I live here."

He rubbed her hand. "I'll call you."

Looking into his eyes, sent chills down her spine. "Have a good night."

He softly placed a kiss on her cheek. "You too." He stood there and watched her walk in her apartment building.

"Did you have fun?" Rachel asked when Monica walked into the apartment.

Monica hung up her coat, unable to contain her smile. "A great time. He's amazing."

"Did you have a good time?" Phoebe asked, when Chandler walked in.

Chandler took out his wallet and paid her for watching Kiley. "We had so much fun. I've never had so much fun with a woman before."

Chandler and Monica both went to bed with smiles on their faces that night. They were both unable to stop thinking about each other.


	4. sleep over

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

Chandler walked into Kiley's room and tucked her into bed. It had been snowing so there was no school for the last couple of days. Which meant, Chandler had to call off of work to take care of her. He didn't mind though, his niece was his world.

"Do you want a story?" He asked.

Kiley hugged her stuffed animal close. "Yes Uncle Chandler. Can you tell me the princess story?"

Chandler smiled. "Sure honey." He cleared his throat before beginning. "Once upon a time, there a princess named."

"Monica." Kiley finished.

Chandler loved that Kiley loved Monica so much. "Ok her name is Monica. One day Monica was tired of being in the castle all the time. So she decided to go for a walk in the woods. Before she knew it, she was lost and a little scared. Then she found a man on a horse. He was coming towards her. His name was."

"Chandler." Kiley smiled.

Chandler smiled. "Ok Chandler. Chandler helped Monica get back to the castle. Monica's dad was so happy to have his daughter back. He told Chandler he could have anything he wished."

"He wanted to date Monica. Then they fell in love and got married. The end." Kiley said.

Chandler kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night. Are you and Monica going to get married?" She asked.

"Honey, Monica and I have only been dating a month and a half. Good night." He turned the light off and left the room before Kiley had a chance to ask more questions.

He went and got his pajama's on. Then he heard a small knock on the door. He smiled when he opened it and saw it was Monica. He wanted her to spend the night and knew it was a good idea to have her come over after Kiley was already in bed for the night.

"Hey." She smiled and kissed his lips.

He grabbed her hand and led her to his room so Kiley didn't wake up from them talking. "I've missed you." He said.

They both had been working a lot and hadn't had a chance to really see each other.

"I missed you too." She smiled and took her jacket off.

With her back to him, Chandler scooped her up and tossed her onto his bed causing her to laugh. Then he quickly got her to stop by kissing her.

"Are you sure about this?" Chandler whispered.

Their clothes were coming off and they hadn't slept together yet.

"Yes." Monica said and rubbed his chest, until her lips met his once again.

Chandler woke up the next morning and was a little sad that Monica wasn't there lying next to him. He heard laughing coming from the other room. He got out of bed and put some clothes on before coming out of his bedroom.

"What are you ladies doing?" He smiled and kissed them both on the forehead.

Monica turned the stove off. "You're just in time. Kiley and I made breakfast."

"MM it smells great." He put an arm around Monica's waist.

"We made eggs, turkey sausage and toast." Kiley smiled. She was so proud of herself for helping.

"Well I can't wait to try it." He said looking at the food.

After breakfast, Kiley watched cartoons while Chandler and Monica cleaned up. Since Monica was the guest, Chandler didn't want her helping but Monica insisted.

"If you're not doing anything today, do you want to hang out with Kiley and me?" Chandler asked.

Monica dried her hands on a towel. "I would love to."

He smiled and softly kissed her lips. "Good I'm glad."


	5. the lawyer

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I'm upset that Courteney Cox didn't win any awards last night at the People's choice awards.**

Chandler came over to Monica's and kissed her when he walked through the door.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "What's the matter?" She asked, seeing how upset he looked.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Tomorrow I have a meeting with my lawyer." Chandler was trying to get full custody of his niece since her parents weren't that great.

She rubbed his back and then his arm. "Do you want me to go with you?"

He smiled at her. "Honey I would love for you to."

"Oh wait I have to work." She frowned. "Don't worry though I'll call in."

He held her hands and kissed them. "I don't want you to do that. I'll be fine." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "I want to spend some time with you. Kiley is in school still."

She smiled at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"This." When she stood up so did he. Then he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. Then he gently tossed her onto his bed. He took his shoes off and climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. They started taking each other's clothes off and tossing them across the room. The kissing grew more and more intense.

"Do you have a condom?" Chandler whispered when pulled away from her lips.

With one hand she was rubbing his chest. "No but its ok. I'm on the pill."

He shrugged and began kissing her once again.

Once they were done, they laid side by side.

"Monica?" Chandler asked as he twirled her hair with his finger.

She raised her head from his chest. "Yeah?"

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you. I love you." He told her.

She smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you too Chandler." She said and he kissed her again.

"Where is Monica?" Kiley asked after school, when Chandler picked her up.

He held her hand and opened the car door for her. "She's at her apartment." He told her when he started to drive.

"Uncle Chandler, I know you don't really know what you're doing but your cooking is getting better." She said.

He smiled. It touched him that she said that. "Thanks baby."

That night Chandler couldn't sleep. Partly because Monica wasn't sleeping next to him that night and partly because he was so nervous about meeting with the lawyer the next day. He didn't want Kiley to go back to her parents. This wasn't the first time they were arrested. That was no place to raise a child in. He really wanted Monica to be with him that night. She had to work early the next day though.

The next day, once he took Kiley to school, he went to go meet with his lawyer. A meeting that he hoped would go really well.

That night, Monica had dinner with Kiley and Chandler. The whole time, Monica could tell how quiet Chandler was being. She couldn't ask him how his meeting went. Not with Kiley right there. After Kiley took a shower, Chandler read her a story and put her to bed.

"How did your meeting go today?" Monica asked once they were both seated on the couch.

He sighed. "Well he said I have a great chance at getting her but I can't publicly have a girlfriend until it's over. He said it might look like Kiley isn't my number one priority." This wasn't something he wanted to tell his girlfriend that he was crazy about.

She looked at his lap and then back at him. "I want you to get Kiley and if not seeing me publicly is something you have to do then ok. 

He smiled. "It might be fun having a secret relationship."

She nodded. "Yeah." She just hoped this wouldn't last to long.


	6. news

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Sorry it took a couple days to update but I was having trouble thinking of what to write next**

It had been a couple months since Monica and Chandler decided to have a secret relationship.

"Honey guess what?" Chandler smiled when he walked into Monica's apartment. Kiley was sleeping over at his mom's house.

She sat at the table with the sand which she made for lunch. "What is it?"

"The court date has been moved up. I go to court in two months." He smiled.

She stood up and hugged him. "Oh honey that's great."

They decided to celebrate the fact that this would all be over sooner than they thought it would be.

They sat on the couch, cuddled into each other's arms. He put his finger under her chin so she would look up at him. He smiled when he saw her beautiful face looking back at him. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. She met him half way and they were making out on her couch. They kissed until they heard someone open the door. Monica jumped off of him. Both of them were a little out of breath from all the kissing.

"What are you guys doing?" Joey asked.

Monica and Chandler glanced at each other. "We were watching a movie." Monica said.

Joey nodded. "I just came here for a beer." He got it and laughed.

Monica and Chandler let out a breath of relief. "That was close." They said at the same time.

Chandler spent the next couple of weeks, getting ready for court. Monica got him to take a break though. He was getting stressed out.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kiley asked as she watched him put the cookies onto a cooking pan.

"Yes Kiley." He said even though he had never made cookies in his life.

Monica walked in and smiled when she saw him attempting to bake with his niece. "Need some help?" She asked.

Chandler sighed. "Yes please." He moved over so Monica could finish. He hit her butt with a dish towel. "Show off." He smiled

Once the cookies were done, the three of them ate them and watched a movie. Once Kiley had fallen asleep on his lap, he carefully put her to bed.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked. He had been quiet.

He sat with her and put his arm around her. "Court is in two months. What if I lose her?"

She rubbed his chest and kissed his cheek. "You won't. You're a great uncle and you have done such a good job these last couple of months. You're also learning a lot. You can do her hair now." She smiled when he did. "You can cook for her, help her with her homework. You can do all the important things that a parent does."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She kissed his cheek. "I should go. Since we aren't supposed to be together, I can't stay here tonight."

He nodded. "You're right."

Two weeks had gone by.

"Is everything ok?" Chandler asked referring to the text message she had sent him telling him to come over.

She stopped pacing and turned to face him. "I need to tell you something and I really hope it doesn't mess anything up with this case or with us."

He held her arms. "What's wrong? You're scaring me." He told her. He had never seen her this upset before.

"I'm pregnant." She told him.

His eyes got wide. "Pregnant?" He was making sure he had heard her right.

She sat down and put her face in her hands. "I know this is bad. I am so sorry."

He sat down and held her. "Yes this is soon. I mean we have been dating for 6 months. But I love you and we're going to get through this. I still want to be with you. We'll just take it one step at a time."

She smiled. Hearing him say that, made her feel better. "I love you too." She kissed his lips sweetly. She knew everything would be ok.


	7. public kissing

**Thank you for the reviews**

"Good morning Uncle Chandler." Kiley smiled when Chandler came out of his bedroom on a Saturday morning.

Chandler smiled at his niece curled up in his chair, watching cartoons. "Good morning baby. Are you hungry?"

Kiley shook her head. "I had cereal."

Chandler went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He smiled when he opened a drawer and saw Monica's sonogram picture there. A picture of their baby. He was interrupted by his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. He looked in the peep hole then back at Kiley.

"Can you go play in your room?" He asked.

"This is my favorite show." She protested.

"Then turn it on in my room and watch it there." He said.

Once she was in his room and the door was shut, Chandler opened the door and his sister in law's parents came into his apartment. Their names were Luna and Oscar.

"We know you're trying to get custody." Luna said.

Chandler put his hands on the counter. "Only because they keep getting arrested for the same thing over and over again. It's no place for Kiley to grow up in. I know this is a small apartment." He put a paper on the counter. "I put an offer on this house for us." He said pointing to four bedroom and two bathroom house in the suburbs. What they didn't know was he was trying to make room for him, Kiley, Monica and the baby. With this house, they would have an extra house in case they wanted more kids.

Luna and Oscar looked at the house on the flyer. "That's a nice house."

Chandler nodded. "We like it."

"Look, we came here to tell you that Kiley's important to us. We know you're a great guy and we know she'll be happy here. So we are on your side." Oscar said.

Chandler smiled. "Thank you."

Later on that day, Monica came over and Chandler told her about the conversation he had with Luna and Oscar.

"Oh honey that's great." She said and hugged him.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Great, I really don't have a lot of morning sickness." She said.

He kissed her cheek. "Great. I'm going to take Kiley to the park. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." She said.

They walked down to the park. Kiley played, while Monica and Chandler talked.

"So I have some good news." He told her.

She got the hair out of her face from the wind. "What is it?"

"I got a call a couple hours ago that we got the house." He smiled.

She smiled and hugged him. "That is so great."

Before they knew it, they were kissing.

Monica quickly pulled away. "We're not supposed to be showing affection in public."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I was just so happy and I like kissing you." He smiled.

Monica laughed. "I like kissing you too."

On Monday, Chandler went to his lawyer's office.

"Can you explain these?" He asked and put pictures on the table of Monica and Chandler kissing in the park.

Chandler's mouth dropped open. "Who took these?"

His lawyer shrugged. "It was someone on Kiley's parent's side. Don't you worry Chandler, you're still a great parent to her."

Chandler sat down. "There is something you should know Kevin."

Kevin put the pictures away and looked at Chandler, waiting for him to continue.

"Monica's two months pregnant with my baby." Chandler said nervously.

Kevin looked at the calendar on his desk. "First of all congratulations."

Chandler smiled.

"Second of all, when we have court she should be four months and showing a little. So I think it would be best if she didn't come. Just in case." Kevin said.

Chandler nodded. "Alright." He couldn't wait until all of this was over with.


	8. court

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I loved the episode of Cougar town with Matthew Perry in it. It was so good and adorable.**

Chandler helped Kiley button up her coat. "Ok, you are going to stay with Monica and I'll be back when court is over ok?"

Kiley nodded. "What if I can't live with you?"

He knelt down in front of her. "I will do everything I can to make sure that you'll get to stay with me."

Kiley didn't say anything, she just hugged him. Chandler really didn't want to lose her. Chandler took her to Monica's.

Monica could tell how nervous Chandler looked. She rubbed his arms. "You're going to do great babe."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Thank you. As soon as this is all over, we'll start decorating and buying furniture for that house."

She smiled. "Ok."

He put his hand on her small stomach and rubbed it. She was just starting to show. "I still can't believe my baby is in there." He kissed her stomach and then her lips. "I'll be back."

To get her mind off of what was going on, Monica took her out for a girl's day. They went and got a pedicure. Kiley got her toe nails painted hot pink. Monica got hers painted blue. Then they went out to lunch to Kiley's favorite place. After that they went shopping. Monica wanted to get Kiley some new clothes. After the day they had she really hoped her and Chandler were having a little girl of their own.

"Thank you for all the clothes." Kiley smiled.

Monica unlocked the door and they went in. "You're welcome honey."

"Do you love my uncle?" Kiley asked.

Monica hung up her and Kiley's jackets. "Of course."

"If he keeps me, are we all going to live together?" Kiley asked.

"We are. Is that ok?" She asked, making sure Kiley didn't mind.

Kiley smiled. "It's a great idea. He loves you and he's happy. Are you happy?"

Monica smiled with the thought of her boyfriend. "Yes, I do love him."

They spent the day playing board games and watching TV. When it was dinner time and they were thinking of what to eat, Chandler came walking through the door. Kiley went running up to him and Monica stood there, unable to move while she waited for him to tell her how it went.

"Do I get to live with you forever?" Kiley asked.

"Come here." He picked her up, grabbed Monica's hand and brought them to the couch. He had Kiley on his lap and his other arm wrapped around Monica. They were both looking at him with anticipation.

A huge grin spread across Chandler's face. "I won and the adoption has been started"

Kiley squealed and hugged him tight then the three of them went out to celebrate by going to a nice restaurant. Then they went back to Chandler and Kiley's apartment.

Chandler put Kiley to bed. She had fallen asleep in the car.

Monica and Chandler laid in bed holding each other. "I can't wait to start moving in with you." Chandler whispered while he kissed her neck.

Monica smiled. "Either can I."

He kissed her nose. "Thank you for being there for me through all of this."

She touched his cheek and kissed his lips. "You're welcome."


	9. birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

Everyone except for Monica started to put everything into their new house. Kiley was thrilled that she got to live with Monica and her uncle. Kiley missed her parents but she was happy with her new life. She also couldn't wait for her cousin to be born.

Once Monica and Chandler found out they were having a girl, they got the nursery all ready and got a name all picked out.

After a couple months, it was time for Kiley's 10th birthday. She had it at home. They had a huge backyard. It was a small party. She had 5 friends over. They were her best friends.

Chandler came up to Monica who was sitting in a chair in the backyard, watching the kids play in the slip n slide and sprinkler. He put his hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" He asked his girlfriend who was going to have their daughter in 5 weeks.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good honey."

Kiley opened her presents from everyone and Monica took a lot of pictures. Then they ate pizza. Chandler got three different kinds. After that, they had cake. Kiley's cake was a Marry Poppins cake. That was Kiley's favorite Disney movie. She watched it three or four times a week.

"Whoa what do you think you're doing?" Chandler asked as he stopped Monica from picking up the living room after the party. He took her hands and sat her on the couch.

She smiled at him. It drove her crazy that he did that but she knew he was only looking out for her and the baby. "Uh Chandler?"

Chandler started cleaning, he stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor. I'm really scared though. It's way too early." She cried.

He rushed over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Ssh it's going to be ok." He put her feet on the couch and held her hand on her stomach. "Just try and relax and I will call the Dr." He kissed her forehead in one last attempt to calm her down then walked into the kitchen to call her Dr. He was terrified but he knew he couldn't let her know that.

He walked back over to Monica a couple minutes later, once the call was finished. He handed her a bottled water. "He said to keep your feet up and drink the water. If they don't stop soon, then come in."

She nodded and started drinking the water. "What if they don't stop?"

He sat down and put her feet in his lap. "Don't think like that baby. It's going to be ok. You need to try and stay calm." He picked up the remote. "Here lets watch some TV and try to keep our minds off of it."

Monica smiled at him while he rubbed her feet and occasionally leaned over to talk to their baby.

After a couple of hours, the contractions had stopped. It was almost midnight by this point so they thought they would go to bed.

Chandler turned the TV off. Then he stood up and gently helped her up.

"Oh no." She said as soon as she stood up. She leaned over and clutched her stomach.

"What is it?" Chandler freaked and quickly helped her sit back down.

"It was a really strong contraction and another one is coming." She said with tears falling down her face. She had never been so scared before.

He helped her up and helped her to the car. Then he ran in and got Kiley. He called Rachel and told her to meet them at the hospital to pick Kiley up. There was no time to wait for Rachel to come there.

Chandler held her hand as he drove. "It's going to be ok honey." He kissed her hand. He didn't know if he was saying that to calm himself down or her.


	10. Kiley

**Thank you for reviewing**

**This story is almost done. Do any of you have any request of a story you would like me to write? **

When they arrived at the hospital, Rachel was there to take Kiley to her house. Ross and Rachel had a daughter around Kiley's age.

"You need to stop these contractions. The baby can't be born 5 weeks early Dr. Jones." Chandler told the Dr. with aggravation in his voice. He followed Dr. Jones out into the hall after he examined Monica.

"Dr. Jones put his hand on Chandler's shoulder. "Mr. Bing I assure you that I will do everything I can to stop it but if your baby is born then there is a chance it will survive."

Chandler looked in the little window on the door at his girlfriend then back at Dr. Jones. "Please try." He said then walked back into the room. He walked over to Monica and held her hand while they waited for the medicine to kick in.

Before they knew it, 7 hours had gone by and the sun was rising. The medicine hadn't worked and it was time for Monica to push. Chandler held her hand and was great the entire time.

"Our daughter is beautiful." Chandler smiled and kissed Monica's forehead.

"Where is she?" Monica asked and looked around.

Chandler put his hand on hers. "She is tiny. They just wanted to go make sure she's ok and that she can breathe on her own."

Monica put her hands over her eyes. "I'm already a horrible mother. I'm supposed to keep her safe for 9 months."

Chandler stroked her hair. "Hey don't talk like that. You're a great mom. The dr. said that there was nothing for you to do to prevent her from being born early." He wiped her tears away and she hugged him.

He kissed her cheek. "Try to get some sleep." He said referring to the fact that they had been up all night from her being in labor.

Later on in the day, Dr. Jones said the baby could breathe on her own. She was just really small. She was 5lbs 7oz. Monica and chandler were both relieved to hear that.

"Do you have a name for her?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Eva Monica Bing." Chandler smiled.

Dr. Jones smiled back at him. "That's a beautiful name."

A couple days later, they were able to take Eva home.

"Can I hold her uncle Chandler?" Kiley asked.

Chandler nodded and sat by her on the couch. "You just need to sit still." He sat by her to help her.

Monica placed the small baby in Kiley's arms.

Kiley smiled. "She's really tiny."

That night after he put Kiley to bed, Chandler rocked Eva after Monica fed her. "I could just hold her all night."

Monica smiled and put an arm around him. "Me too but do you want to get some sleep before she wakes up again to eat?"

"Yeah." Chandler kissed Eva and put her in her crib that had pink sheets and a white blanket.

The next day, the gang came over to see Eva. Kiley was in school so Monica and Chandler just spent the day relaxing. Chandler sat with his arm around Monica. To their surprise, Eva didn't mind being passed around from person to person. She actually remained quite content.

The phone rang so Chandler excused himself to go answer it.

"Is everything ok?" Monica asked when he came back.

"I have to go. That was the school. Kiley's sick." Chandler said.


	11. scared

**Thank you for all the great reviews..**

**I am so glad you're liking this story**

A couple hours later, Chandler and Kiley walked through the front door. The gang had already gone home.

"Is everything ok?" Monica asked as she started dinner while holding a sleeping Eva.

"Kiley has the chicken pox." Chandler said. "I told the Dr. about Eva and he said as long as Kiley stays in bed and we wash our hands really good before we hold her, Eva won't get it." He said and kissed Monica's cheek. Then be brought Kiley to her room and tucked her in.

"I don't like being sick." Kiley said.

"I know baby. I don't like it when you're sick either. Can I get you anything?" He asked.

Kiley shook her head. "No Uncle Chandler."

"Call if you need anything." He said and stood up.

"Well there is one thing. Could you get the portable DVD player so I can watch a movie?" She asked sweetly.

He smiled at her. "Sure honey." He got the DVD player and her favorite movie. He set it up on her dresser and started it. "Anything else?"

She shook her head and he left and went into the kitchen. He washed his hands in the sink then he took Eva from Monica.

After a week, Eva was better and able to return to school. One day, Rachel came over to see Monica and Eva.

"She's getting so big." Rachel smiled as she held Eva. "What's going on with you and Chandler?"

Monica shrugged. "Nothing."

Rachel frowned. "I just thought, since you're in love, you bought a house together and you have a baby that you would be engaged by now."

Monica had never thought about it like that. She was just so happy with the way things were going. "I guess you're right." She wanted him to purpose but she didn't want to mention it to him so he wouldn't feel pressured.

"Guess what?" Kiley said at dinner that night.

"Yeah Kiley?" Chandler reached over and rubbed Monica's leg under the table which caused Monica to smile.

"Today at school, we had to write about our families. Everyone was writing about their moms and dads. And I was thinking, since you adopted me and everything, maybe, well that is if you don't mind. Maybe I could call you dad instead of Uncle Chandler." Kiley said shyly.

A huge smile, spread across Chandler's face. "Of course you can."

Kiley stood up and hugged him. "Thank you and if you and Monica get married, I can call her mom right?" She asked and looked over at Monica who smiled and nodded.

Chandler was still smiling after dinner. It made me so happy that she wanted to call him dad. He loved the feeling and couldn't wait to hear Eva call him da da when she starts saying words.

That night, Monica and Chandler laid curled up in bed, watching a movie. He kissed her head when he realized she was sound asleep. He slowly reached for the remote and turned the TV off, then turned the lamp off.

"Good night beautiful." He whispered.

Around 6am Chandler woke up to the sound of Eva crying. He knew Monica was tired when she didn't wake up. He decided to let her sleep while he changed Eva's diaper. Then of course, he had to wake her up when it was time for Eva to eat.

"Hey there princess." He cooed while he changed her diaper. "Don't you worry, I'll bring you to mommy once I change your diaper."

"We have such a beautiful baby." Chandler smiled when he watched Monica nurse Eva.

Monica kissed him sweetly on the lips. "We sure do."

Once Eva ate, Chandler took her in the nursery to burp her and rock her back to sleep so Monica could sleep.

"You know." He said to Eva as he rocked her. "I know your mommy wants to get married but I don't know if I'm ready. I want to be but I just don't know." He kissed Eva's tiny hand. "You won't say anything right?"

Monica laid in bed and heard what Chandler said on the baby monitor and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	12. finally

**Thank you for reviewing**

Kiley was in school and Chandler was at work. That left just Monica and Eva at home. She was now two months old. Monica was looking forward to going back to work next month. She and Chandler even had a babysitter picked out that they really liked. Monica was very happy, there was just one thing missing. Chandler still didn't purpose. She was trying to be patient but she really wanted to marry him. They have been dating for almost two years now.

Chandler sat in his office and called Ross. When he got off the phone with Ross, he called Monica.

"Hey baby." He smiled when she answered.

"Hey, how's work honey?" she asked.

"Good, boring but well. How is my princess?" He asked referring to Eva.

"She's good. She's taking a nap." Monica told him as she folded laundry.

"I just talked to Ross. At 6, he's coming to pick the girls up. You and I are going out for a couple hours." He said.

Monica really wanted to go but she had never been away from Eva before. They hadn't had a date by themselves since she was nine months pregnant. She didn't feel comfortable leaving the baby yet.

Chandler smiled when Monica didn't respond. "It's going to be ok honey. Ross and Rachel will have her and we won't be gone long."

"Ok I'll go." Monica said.

"Ok honey, I'll see you tonight." He said.

Right at 6 that night, Ross came to get the girls. Monica hugged Kiley. "Be a good girl for Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel. And Ross." She said as she handed Eva to him. "Be careful with my baby."

Ross rolled her eyes. "Are you forgetting that I have two kids and one on the way?" Rachel was 5 months pregnant with their third child. They had one boy and one girl. Now they were having another boy.

Monica smiled and nodded. "Sorry Ross." She couldn't help but feel nervous about leaving her baby for the first time. After all, she was a first time mom.

Once Ross left with the kids, Monica went to her room to finish getting ready. Luckily she was almost ready. Kiley was a great kid and helped her out with Eva while she got ready.

A little while later, Chandler came up behind her with a bouquet of roses.

Monica smelt them. "These are amazing. Thank you baby." She kissed him and put them in a vase.

"Are you ready to go my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked and reached his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand and they went out. They went out to dinner where they had seafood. Then they went to a drive in movie. They were cuddled up in the car together the entire time.

He kissed her cheek when the movie was over. "Are you ready to get our girls?"

She nodded. She was a little disappointed that he didn't purpose yet. She thought for sure, that it was the reason he took her out tonight.

They got the girls and went home, then put Eva to bed. Kiley put her pajama's on, then came up to Monica.

"Will you please come with me? Daddy said he really needs you." Kiley said. She had been calling him that since the day she asked him if she could. Monica and Chandler both found it rather sweet.

"Sure." She said and stood up.

Kiley took her hand and led her to the back door. "Trust me, you'll love it." Kiley smiled. She opened the back door and Monica stepped out and Kiley shut the door, leaving the two alone.

Monica gasped when she saw the lights hanging and flowers everywhere. Tears filled her eyes as her eyes landed on Chandler who was down on one knee and a small red square box was in his hands.

He smiled seeing how happy Monica looked. "I love you so much. I am so happy we have two great girls. I am happy we have this great house and I am happy I have you to share this with. I love how you like things clean and how you are with the kids. You make me so happy. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

He slipped the ring on her finger, then stood up and kissed her.

Kiley peaked her head out. "Did she say yes?"

Chandler and Monica laughed. "Yes honey she did." Chandler said.

Kiley ran out and he picked her up, then they celebrated.


	13. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**Here is the epilogue. I'm trying to make it super long.**

A year later, they were married. They got married on May 25th. It was a small ceremony.

Chandler sat on the couch with 19 year old Kiley and blew up balloons. "I'm so glad you made it home this weekend." He smiled at her. She went to college just 30 minutes away.

Kiley smiled back. "Of course I'm here. I couldn't miss Eva's 8th birthday party and the fact that mom could have the twins any minute is just awesome."

Chandler nodded. "I feel bad that she's 2 days late but we're hoping it doesn't happen on Eva's birthday." Chandler looked through the window and saw cars pulling up. "Oh they're here. I'll go get your mom." They had the gang over and their kids. That was it since Monica was so pregnant.

"Yay I can't wait to play." Eva said jumping up and down.

Chandler laughed. "You can show them your new swing set." He kissed her on the head then went to get Monica who was lying down.

He gently sat on the bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. The rest was in a bun on top of her head. "Honey wake up. Everyone is here."

"Ok." She groaned and he helped her up. She took her how down and smoothed out her dress. "I look huge."

Chandler smiled and shook his head. "You're stunning." He put his hands on her stomach. "I am so glad we're having two more kids and I'm so sorry they're late and making you miserable." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled. She loved how he always made her feel better. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He took her hand. "Now let's go to our daughter's party."

That night, Chandler made Monica sit down while he and Kiley cleaned up the kitchen. Then after that, Chandler put Eva to bed.

Chandler kissed Kiley on the head when she sat on the couch. "Good night kiddo."

She smiled at him. "Good night."

Chandler laid next to Monica and put his head near her stomach that was perfectly round. "Please come out babies." He said and rubbed her stomach. He smiled when they both kicked.

"I hope they listen to you." Monica said while she played with his hair.

Once he got ready for bed, Chandler sat with Monica between his legs and her head against his bare chest. They had their hands on her stomach while they watched a movie on TV. He moved one hand to her back and massaged it lightly.

"Are you ready for bed honey?" He whispered and kissed her ear.

"Yeah." She slowly sat up with the help of Chandler. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?" He asked, freaking out a little bit. He put his hands on her arms.

"I just had a contraction." She said trying to catch her breath.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "I'll time them."

2 hours later, they were on their way to the hospital at 11:26am. A very happy Kiley stayed home with Eva who was sound asleep in bed. She was going to bring Eva up in the morning and hopefully the babies would be there.

"I forgot how bad this hurts." Monica groaned while Chandler dabbed her forehead with a wet wash cloth. Now it was 2am.

Chandler moved the wash cloth and kissed her forehead. "Just breathe baby." He felt her grip on his hand tighten which meant a contraction was starting so he coached her through it.

When it was over, her Dr. came in and checked her. "Ok Monica, you're at a 4. Don't worry, it's taking a while but everything is going great."

"I'm sorry honey." Chandler said when he saw how disappointed she looked.

"Ugh why don't they want to come?" She cried.

He rubbed her stomach. "You're just such a great mom that they like it in there, that's all."

By 6am, Kiley was calling Chandler's cell phone.

"Are they here yet?" She asked excitedly.

"No not yet. She's at a 6 now." Chandler said.

Kiley frowned. "Did it take this long with Eva?"

"No it took 7 hours and she was here. But then it was only one baby and she was 5 weeks early. Just don't come yet. You and Eva would just be bored. I'll call you when the babies are here." He said.

"Ok dad. I love you." She said.

He smiled. "Love you too."

Chandler was constantly rubbing her back, getting ice chips, rubbing her legs and doing everything she asked for.

By noon, they had finally got the answer they had been waiting for. Chandler held her hand with on hand and had his arm behind her for support.

"I'm too tired to do this." She said, trying to catch her breath.

He kissed the side of her head. "I know sweetheart. But if you push then they will be here before you know it."

With Chandler's encouragement, Monica was pushing until the room was filled with the sounds of a tiny cry.

"He's so beautiful. " Chandler said as tears filled his eyes.

A minute later their daughter was born.

"Oh honey I am so proud of you." Chandler said as he kissed her repeatedly.

She looked up into his eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you."

A couple hours later, Kiley and Eva came up to see them.

"What are their names?" Eva asked.

Kiley held one baby while Eva held the other with Chandler sitting right beside her. Monica slept after being in labor all that time.

"Well Eva the one you're holding is James and Kiley is holding Desirae." Chandler said smiling at his four children.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to school tomorrow." Kiley said, looking down at Desirae.

Chandler rubbed her back. "So do I. You know you can come home whenever you want right?"

She nodded. "Yeah I know."

"They are so perfect." Monica said later when they were alone.

Chandler held her close. "I can't wait to take them home and raise them and Eva with you."


End file.
